


Desire

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone realizes how they feel about Spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

Have you ever looked at someone, but not seen them? Not really?

 

I’ve seen his face before. Seen him. But I don’t think I ever really saw him until tonight. He’s handsome, and I never noticed. Strong. Even beautiful. And the way he moves...

 

I’d never considered it, being with him. Right now, it’s all I can think about.

 

I’m tired of my life. Tired of being the butt of his jokes. He’s such a bully. It didn’t bother me, not before, but now I think I deserve better.

 

I know Spike likes blondes.

 

Look at his arms. I wonder what it would be like to lose myself in them. In his eyes. His lips.

 

I want him.

 

Look at him.

 

I want to try. Find out if there’s something there.

 

But I’m never going to get away from Warren.


End file.
